Living a Life of Lies
by Ciel-Chan1
Summary: Two normal girls, Cameron and Raven, lived a full life of lies, never knowing that they were from another land, also being the siblings of two great Shinobi. When the Akatsuki goes looking for them in this new land, they have a bit of a run in with the Leaf Shinobi and things get rough, leaving the two girls to train with their siblings.(kind of a filler, will work on sum. later)
1. The Hunt

**okay, this is kinda like Akatsuki's A Bang's 'why me?' and 'Not so bad'**  
**well, kinda, just how they get there, the akatsuki, and being siblings with people from Konoha**  
**if you dont know who she is, she is awesome, read her stories: Akatsuki's A Bang**  
**anyway, enjoy, its from a roleplay i had with a buddy and so, here we are. **  
**~Joker**  
***~NORMAL POV~***

The man with the piercings down his face looked at the rest of the members of the Akatsuki." Im assigning teams to look for the two unknown chakra signs, Diedara and Tobi, you find the Uchiha one, Kakuzu and Hidan, you look for the Haruno one. Everybody else, you keep a look out for the unknown chakra." He said

"hai." They all said and left without another word

***~ WITH DIEDARA AND TOBI~***

Tobi was randomly flaunting around, yelling things about the two new people they were going to encounter, while Deidara was muttering something about blowing Tobi to bits.

"sanpai!~" Tobi walked beside the blond artistic male." I have a question!"

"what do you want Tobi? Un…" Tobi stopped walking for a moment, Deidara stopping beside him." How do we know those two are as Leader-sama says?" he asked." Well, seeing as even I can feel their chakra, im very sure that Pien-sama is right about those two, they are very strong…un…" tobi nodded franticly, finally getting it." Oh! Okay!"

***~ IN THE HOME OF THE TWO CLAN MEMBERS~***

"Raven, wake up… we have school." The girl with short multi-colored hair poked the brunette who was fully dressed, asleep on the couch.

"meh… okay, fine." The brunette slapped her hand away." Camy, can you find my binder…?"

" You dumb shit, you have been cuddling it for about an hour...get up, come on." Cameron rolled her eyes and walked to the door across from the couch." I'm leaving without you."

" you wouldn't dare leave me." Raven stood and hopped to her side, fixing her hair and sliding her glasses on."

" your right, come on, we are going to be late." Cameron shrugged and walked out the open door, into the early morning light.

***~WITH DEI AND TOBI~***

Tobi was still rambling on until Deidara shut him up.

" quite, they are right there, un." Dei said, kneeling down behin a bush, watching the two talk.

The brunette was having a coughing for for a few seconds." Don't die." The Multi-colored hair one said, walking ahead." Shut it, it's been hurting for weeks." The shorter, brunette girl said, catching her breath." And I have a tumor, I win, bitch." The other girl said." Not for long anyways..." The brunette muttered.

" how are we going to take them out?" Tobi asked." Leader-sama wants then alive..."

"...katsu..." Dei answered and hopped out of the tree, picking both the girls up and slinging then on his shoulders, hiding in the small wooded area, setting them down at the base of a tree

" WHAT THE FUCK MAN?!" The brunette screamed, looking up at Dei.

Tobi, right now, have dropped his act, turning into Madara." Kastu..." He looked down at the two girls, knocking them out.

Deidara picked up the two girls again and went to find Pien.

***~WITH PEIN AND KONAN~***

Pein waited patiently for the two girls the arrive, Konan beside him.

Dei hopped out of a tree, landing in front of the two." We have found them."

" Both of them?" Konan asked, blinking." What do I tell the others when they return empty handed?"

" Tell them that we are better than them, yeah!" Deidara grinned and set the girls down, leaning on the tree in front of Pein.

You could tell Hidan and Kakuzu where back because you could hear faint cussing in the distance." We didn't find the Haruno bitch..." Hidan mumbled, disappointedly.

" no worries, we have them both." Konan said, motioning to the two unconscious girls at the base of the tree.

"Now we just have to wait for them to wake up ..." Pein said, leaning on a tree.

...  
...

**excuse any spelling errors or missing punctuation, extra letters in words, I dont have microsoft word yet**

**working on getting it though, anyway, this is just going to be a bit of a filler so I can get the rest of my other fanfics from my old computer**

**anywho, I hope you enjoy and as a disclaimer, I dont own anything from this, i dont mean to steal the wonderful idea from Akatsui's A Bang, im just a fan and I love the idea and the akatsuki.**

**okay, that sums up everything, bye**

**~Joker**


	2. Tell Me

**grrrrrrrr**

**I'm mad at my computer.**

**I wrote some more for this fanfic but guess what?**

**The damned thing didnt save it on my computer.**

**blasted Dell computer #.-**

**anyway, again: I dont own anything, other than my two characters, and the idea belongs to Akatsuki's A Bang**

**enjoy while I go stare angerly at my computer**

***~RAVEN'S POV~***

I snapped my eyes open, staring at the shadowy figure in front of me. I tries the stand but there was a tight rope around me and Cameron." Hey, asshole, you're cutting my jacket with the rope here, you insane Pein cosplayer..." I growled lowly, earning an interesting stare from the rest of their Akatsuki cosplay group.

About a second lager, Cam woke up slowly, muttering something, then looked around at the 'coslplay' group." Who the tuck are you guys?" She asked, looking directly towards Zetsu, who emerged from a tree senconds ago.

" I, am Zetsu." The white side of him replied.

" no nicknames, I want real names."

The Akatduki blinked at this, then Pein cleared hos throat and said." We need you to come with us or -"

" BITCH IM NOT GOING ANYWHERE WITH YOUR CRAZY ASSES!" I blurted out, posses right about now.

"...well then... can I kill the bitch?" Hidan grinned, pulling his scythe from his back, getting stopped by Pein." No, Hid)an..." he sighed lightly and rubbed his temples." Lets try this again... you will come with us or you will die." He looked down at us, Cameron, looking completely posses right about now, smirked." And why should I? You guys are just a bunch of crazy cosplayers... we aren't. Doing anything."

I piped up. " if you guys really are the Akatsuki, show me a jutsu... Deidara use the katsu on the tree." I nodded towards a tree.

He sighed and grabbed a ball of clay, making it into a bird. He threw it at the tree and put his fingers up. "KATSU!" He yelled, the tree blowing up right after he said the words.

I smirked." Alright, ill tell you what, we go back to Cam's and my house, you will prove to us that you are real, got it? Oh, cut these dammed ropes too please." I sighed and extended my legs.

Cam gave me a look." What? Are you crazy?!" She whispered."yes, I am and i they are only a few years older than us, they cant just live kn their own." I whispered back and grinned."...you are insane..." she smiled softly, Sasori cutting the ropes he had tied around us.

I silently thanked him and stood, pulling cam with me.

" I think we should get rid of the crosses on the walls, Hidan might kill us..."

I nodded." Alright, ill run ahead, grab my binder." I said, sprinting off to the house we owned

**I know it's short but, as I said before, my computer screwed up so**

**this is all you get for now**

**I'm just going to get an tylonal and yell at my computer screen**

**good bye**

**~Joker**


	3. surgery

**woo, part 3~**

**enjoy, I just finished Amnesia, and I dont see why everyone says its scary, yeah, I did jump a bit**

**but... really? whatever, you have your new part of the story.**

**again, own nothing besides my Ocs. belongs to Akatsuki's a Bang**

**good bye**

**...**  
**...**  
**...**

After putting all the crosses away, I flopped on the couch, the others coming into the house behind Cameron.

" What the fuck is this place?" Hidan looked around.

" My dear hidan, this is a house, you dumb fuck-stick." I rolled my eyes.

" Bitch! you wanna go?!" Hidan looked overthe side on the couch at me.

" Sure, it will be fun spoiling your entire man-hood." I smirked.

" none of you will be doing any spoiling, my tumor is throbbing." Cameron muttered, rubbing her head, grabbing a bottle of asprin.

" aw, fuck." I shrugged and stood, grabbing my computer." lets see here..." i muttered, Hidan looking over my shoulder at the background on the computer, watching the many photoes change over and over again.

" Whoa! What the fuck was that last one?!" he yelled, picking up the computer from my lap.

" hey! You old fucker, give me my computer back!" I yelled, grabbing his arms.

" Not until you show me that last picture!" He said and poked trandom buttons.

" I will show you but give me the damn computer back first!" I growled, snatching my computer back from him, opening up my my picture files." here, thats what it was, why are you so suprised?"

" Dude! Is that you two?! Like... Making out?!" he stared at the picture of Cameron and I in a random cosplay, kissing.

I facepalmed and sighed." No, you moronic dumb-shit, it was just a simple kiss, not any... make out sessions there, Jesus..." I closed my computer.

" But why would you kiss her?!" He yelled, confused.

" Because you fucking retard, its just one simple kiss for a photo shoot! It doesnt mean anything!" I covered his mouth with my hand." Thats enough from you or one of your balls will be chopped off and given to my dogs, okay?" I whispered, dropping my hand and walking away, into the hallway." Oh... dammit."

" Your eyes doing that weird thing again?" Cameron asked, looking into the hallway.

" yeah... I hate it when that happens..." I nodded and looked into the hall mirror, looking at the reflection of the faint red glow coming from my slightly reddened- brown eyes.

She shrugged." You're just a weirdo." She smiled gently and giggled.

" Yeah, I'm not the only one, we have a house full of them..." I rolled my eyes and flipped my bangs back, picking up a small black cat from behind the closet door." Hey Beanie~" I giggled and walked back to the living room.

" Hey cat." Cameron smiled and rubbed the cat's head softly, the cat meowing softly in return.

" Ow shit, claws claws claws." I whined, dropping the cat, rubbing the small puncture wounds in my hands.

" AHAHA THATS WHAT THE BITCH DESERVES!" Hidan laughed at me, grinning proudly.

" Oh piss off." I rolled my eyes, looking up at the rest of them." Can I decapitate him and bury his body?"

" Go ahead, it's fine with me." Pein sighed gently, the rest of them nodding.

" I'll do that later, for now, we have to set the rooms up. We only have six rooms, so four of them are open, two of you will need to share a room with Cameron and me." I said, looking at Cam.

She nodded." I dont feel like getting murdered in my sleep so... I guess I'll take Sasori."

" And I'll take Dei, because he is bad-ass, okay, pairing time." I clapped my ahnds together." Alright: Pein and Konan, end of the hall to the right, Hidan and Kakazu, im putting you on the other side of the hall because i dont feel like cleaning up blood from any... accidents, so you two have the room all the way on the opposite hall to the left. Kisame and 'Tachi, by Pein and Konan, across the hall, Zetsu and Tobi, the second to last room to the right. No breaking, scratching, or moving things, oh and no rituals, Hidan." I said and grinned, happy with the choices.

They all blinked and nodded." Hai."

I opened my arms." Disperse! Go and explore your new livings, my weirdos!" I took Dei's, Sasori's and Cam's hands, pulling then to the rooms we stayed in, pushing the red head and the semi-blond one in their room, walking into my own.

" wow, un, there is a lot of paintings in here... even the walls?" The blond bomber looked around my room, amazed.

" well... I do like to paint.. and stuff." I sat on the bed, looking around at the darkly painted room, a painting of a checkered rose on the largest wall, a few other roses and chess pieces on the other three walls, many picture frames of paintings hanged on the walls." I pained most of it, my favorite is the giant splatter paint above the bed, that was really fun to make... I also made the moon one, then the Chinese festival dragon as well... the other two are from my Dad and step mother..." I said, smiling.

" wow... You're pretty good, un." he grinned and walked around.

" thanks, ignore the absolute mess, im too tired and lazy to pick it up so... yeah. Anyway, how long were we knocked out?" I asked, hugging a big teddy bear close.

" I think for like... eight hours...yeah." He shrugged." It was quite boring..."

" oh, that explains why im so tired..." I muttered and yawned, crawling to the head board, curling under the blankets.

Dei turned off the lights and slept on the floor that night

**...**  
**...**  
**...**  
***~CAMERON'S POV~***

After waking up, tripping over the sexy puppeteer, who was staring at the ceiling for God knows how long, I took my pill and went to the kitchen for some tea.

" Oi, one of them is up." Hidan, as always, pointed out the obious.

" Where is Raven?" I asked, looking at the few people who were awake, consisting of Hidan, Kakazu, Itachi and Pein.

" Still asleep I suppose..." Pein answered, lifting his head from his book.

" Enjoy that literature, leader-sama." I giggled and walked to the fancy ass coffee maker that no one knew how to use because Kakazu and the rest was coffee-less.

I made a quick cup of coffee in the Keurig Coffee maker and smiled innocently at the four who was staring at me.

" Show us how to use it!" Hidan ran over, staring at the small contraption.

" After I wake up my lovely brunette." I said, shuffling into the hall." HEY, FUCKER, WAKE UP." I yelled into the hall, waiting.

" FUCK YOU, IM TIRED!" She yelled back, throwing a stuffed duck at the wall across the room.

I giggled and picked up the duck, throwing it at hidan." I've got coffee~~~" I grinned

"...fuck you." She muttered and walked into the hall, dragging her bear by the paw." BITCH YOU LIED, THATS TEA!" She yelled, walking into the kitchen, making a cup of coffee with cream and sugar.

" For Jashin's sake! I want some fucking coffee!" Hidan growled.

" make your own damn coffee, we have a normal coffee pot, you know. its in the corner over there." She pointed behind her to a black coffee machine in the corner.

**because I cant stand it**  
***~RAVEN'S POV~***

" Hey, Cam, we have your surgery today." I said, sitting on the counter, sipping my coffee.

" oh yeah... that." She rolled her eyes, looking up from her tea cup." do I have to?"

" Hell yes you do, I dont want to loose my best friend, now what about these guys? What do we do with them?" I asked, looking at the Akatsuki members scattered about the house.

" Well, I doubt anyone would like to babysit ten ninja lunatics so... I dont know..." She shrugged and sighed.

" well, there may be a chance we can leave them here, Pein usually has it under control..." I sighed and looked at the ceiling." So that will be needed."

" Im going to say that it is very needed, okay, what time is the surgery?" She asked, looking down, tracing the top of the tea cup with her thumb.

" Well... It says at noon, so... leaving around eleven-thirty probably." I shrugged and yawned." be ready, I guess."

...

...


	4. blood loss is a bitch

**Oi, I hate some people. I got two messages and one of them was a comment on my Black Butler fanfic saying I should tell if the main was a girl or not. Obviously It's a chick.**

**It says its my character named Tear in the summary. Hn. -.-**

**the other one was saying i needed to space out my Dialog. keep in mind, these are my first stories I've ever put in public.**

**Whatever.**

**Here's your next chapter. I think it's short but... deal with it, I've been busy.**

**enjoy.**

After a few hours, eleven-thirty rolled around and we got ready to leave, informing Pein and left, going to the hospital.  
" so why did we take Deidara along again?" Cameron asks, holding her black beanie on her bald head  
" well, you see, I dont like being alone and he is damn cute." I shrugged and grinned.  
" Uhhuh, well, we are here," She looking out the window of the bus. Unfortunently for us, we didnt have drivers lisence yet, we both had our permits, thats all, another few months before we can actually take the legit test for the state so we can drive. We already have cars but the damned state things just because 90% of the youth are stupid and will cause casualties, the added another two years to what it was originally. So we took a bus.  
stupid people.  
When the buss roleld to a stop, the three of us stepped out, walking to the hospital, a block away. We got Cam checked in, and she was on the hospital bed when the doctors came and got her.  
" hey. dont die." I smiled over her, looking down at her.  
" 'Kay." She gave me a Naruto-cocky grin before i kissed her forehead and watched the doctors take her out of the room.

...

Deidara and I where sitting out in the waiting room, me, babbling on about something, biting my nails, and glaring at the wall nervously.  
Another hour passed before the doctor came and got us, telling us the news.  
" The tumor was cancerous, if it would of stayed in there longer, it would of spread beyond our limits to fix. Luckily, we got to it just in time, and she is perfectly cured, but just to be safe, we want her to conduct a few treatments of chemo so we know for sure the virus is killed for good without any chance of it coming back." The tall, handsome doctor informed us, having to look down at me to speak.  
" Oh my fricken god, thank you so much..." I smiled and hugged him." i was so worried." i let go and looked up at deidara." we take her home in a few hours right?" I looked back at the doctor.  
He nodded." Yes, once she is able to speak and isn't completely loopy from the drugs, witch should be quite soon. She is in her room resting, I do believe."  
" Oh hell no I'm not! I'm fucking out of this hell hole!" Cameron said, standing behind the doctor with her hands on her hips." Lets go!" She pulled me and Dei out of the hospital to the bus stop.  
" Thanks, now I'm going to get an angry phone call from your mom and the hospital. Thanks." I rolled my eyes, stepping onto the bus and paying for the three of us, sitting in the back.  
" You are welcome!" She sat in my lap, grinning.

...

We got home after a thirty minute ride in the bus and walked to the house, only to find all of the Akatsuki gone and all of the doors wie open.  
" Deidara..." I looked up at the blond bomber, confused.  
" I don't like this. Come on." he said and ran out, heading back down the street where a hoard of Konoha and Suna Ninja where fighting te Akatsuki, Tobi was obviously in Madara mode and Zatsu attacking Naruto and Gaara, Sakura and Konkuro fighting Sasori, Sasuke fighting Itachi, the others, sprawled out, attacking whomever.  
" What's going on?!" I yelled, staring at everyone." What's happening?" I looked up at Dei.  
" So they've finally come... Raven, Cameron. You are the siblings of Sasuke and Sakura. I think you can peice together who belongs with who." And with that, the blond hopped away to assist his Danna.  
Cameron and I exchanged wide-eyes glances before looking back at our siblings fighting their battles.  
Somehow Sasuke escaped his battle, running towards us, Sasuke grabbing a hold of me.  
" Hey! Hands off me!" I yelled, squirming out of his arms, stepping away, Looking at the onyx-eyed Uchiha, who looked extremely pissed, walking towards me. i growled and shoved my hand in my hoodie pocket.  
I'm weird, I have about three pens in my pocket, including a sharpie, and one mechanical pencil from Friday at school. Pencil bags are stupid, that's why I have pockets.  
I pulled out my favorite pen, a black gel pen and held it in front of me." Bitch I got pen!" I yelled and stepped back again when he came closer. he started a run and grabbed me again, heading for the other direction just before I stabbed him in the ribs, making him drop me. he cringed in pain and looked down at the wound.  
" I just stabbed my favorite character and I'm covered in my brother's blood. fucking wonderful  
I gasped and screamed in pain, grabbing a hold of my shoulder. There was a kunai stuck between my collar bone and my shoulder. And guess who threw it: The fucking pink-haired bitch, who was running to Sasuke, attempting to help.  
I pulled the kunai out with a small whimper and threw it back at her, flying past the back of her head before I collapsed on my knees on the paved ground, Cameron running to my side." Raven!" She yelled, kneeling beside me." Are you alright?!"  
" I would be lying if I said no..." I whimpered, holding a shaky hand to my bleeding shoulder." Your sister's a fucking whore!" I looked at Cam, biting my lip." Behind you, Cam." I muttered before she was hauled off by Sakura, not really struggling to get away.  
Sasuke followed pursue, picking me up firefighter-style over his shoulder and following everyone else. The Akatsuki failed and was massivally out numbered and was captured.  
All I saw was people dispersing before I completely passed out, Involuntarily of course, Sasuke did it, and thew gaping hole in my arm didnt help at all. That bitch. I'll get her back one day... right now I just want to wake up.

...  
...

**Good night, I'm going to sleep. And massage my hands. They hurt.**

**bye**

**~Joker**


	5. well shit

**hi**

**hello again.*wave***

**another chapter**

**Yay!**

**Im trying to use Cameron in first person but its quite hard seeing as she is a real person**

**but she told me I did good**

**Yay for me.**

**enjoy~**

...

...

...

***~RAVEN'S POV~***

I groaned, opening my eyes slowly, the sun stinging my eyes." Fuck off sun..." I mumbled and sat up slowly, looking around, stopping to a figure right beside me. Cameron was passed out on her stomach, face buried into what looked like a wooden floor.

'Wait... where the hell are we?!' I thought before jumping up to my feet, looking around frantically." Deidara...?" I mumbled, looking around at the small, dark room.

" Anyone?!" I walked around, feeling the walls for a door." Where the hell is the fucking door?!" I yelled, and punched the wall." Where the hell are we? What happened? What did you do to us?"

" My God, do you ever shut up?" A cold-sounding voice mumbled, walking from one of the corners.

I looked up at the tall man, clenching my jaw and my fists." you little shit, its your fault! Why are we in a fucking room?!"

" Shut up already!" Sasuke growled, flaring his sharingan at me." I was under orders, imouto." he said, taking another step towards me.

" 'Imouto?' Are you out of your fucking mind? I'm not your sister, and I never will be, now go fuck us out of here already. I've had enough of this bullshit." I flipped him off, going back to Cameron, sitting beside her.

" Don't talk to your brother that way, Rei. And I cant let you out, Tsunade has to do it. I'm just here to keep an eye on you." He crossed his arms.

" What do you want from us...?" I muttered, looking at the floor." And my name isnt 'Rei,' its 'Raven,' get is right, dammit." I growled slightly, looking up at him." We didn't do anything, let us go home. Now."

" That's not for me to decide, I'm under orders-" He was cut off by the sound of a woman's voice.

" Alright, enough Sasuke, let them out, I need to speak with them." Lady Tsunade's voice said with a light sigh at the end.

" yes ma'am." Sasuke muttered and walked to a wall, revealing a door, opening it for Cameron and I.

I looked down at Cameron, whom was still passed out." Cam-Cam." I poked her neck.

***~Cameron's POV~***

I heard yelling then a subtle voice saying my name, pulling me from my sleep. I guess you can call it that... yeah, sleep will do.

I groaned and opened my eyes slowly, focusing on the familiar face above me. My best friend looked down at me, anger clearly shown on her face." Raven...?" I mumbled, sitting up slowly, putting a hand on my head." what happened?" I asked, looking around the darkened room, blinking to let my eyes adjust

" Well, you see, these ass holes kinda kidnapped us, put us in a box, and its really pissing me off." She answered, looking at her hands.

Someone cleared their voice behind us." Lets go." They said. It was Sasuke's voice, I knew that after watching so much of the show.

Raven stood first, helping me up afterwards, and out into the bright hallway we go, walking to the Hokage's office, Sasuke opening the door and shoving us in before going in and standing slightly behind us, his arms crossed.

The blond Hokage looked us over from behind her desk, sighing slightly." My, my, you two where quite the trouble. I wasn't expecting to see Madara there when we came to collect you. Hm, this better be worth it." She sighed and stood, striding over to us, looking down on us. I adverted my eyes, moving my hand to Raven's, who was shoved in her hoodie pockets. I slid my hand in her pockets and clenched her hand, looking down at the ground.

At that sight, the Hokage smirked and chuckled." Whatever, here's the deal: You are staying here for... mmm... eight months, yes? You will have no contact with the Akatsuki, and you will be staying with your guardians. Raven, if you didn't know already, You are with Sasuke. Cameron, you are with Sakura." She stated, walking back to her desks." Alright?"

" Shit." Raven muttered under her breath, looking down at the ground.

" What was that?" Tsunade raised an eye brow." Is there a problem?" She asked, leaning on her desk

" No... Nothing." She muttered and looked away to the windows.

" Alright, leave now. You will get training to be a ninja. Your teacher will be Jiriaya for the time being. After that, you two will split up for separate training. Raven, you will train with Sasuke and Kakashi for the use of the sharingan. Cameron, you will train with Sakura and me for medical ninja training." She said, looking at the both of us.

...

After getting home to Sakura's home, I just stood in the living room, looking around.

" You know you can sit." Sakura smiled kindly at me, taking a seat on the couch.

I just lowered my head. I did not want to be here. I want my cat...

***~RAVEN'S POV~***

This man. Holy shit. He's pissing me off. So badly.

When we got home, I sat in a chair with arms, sitting sideways, my legs hanging off the side of the arms, my back pressed up against the other arm, just casually drawing on my hand, completely ignoring everything the fucking unemotional rock had to say. He was nagging me for writing and drawing on my hand.

The bastard.

" You should stop that. Ink will get in your blood system." He said, looking down at his book from where he was sat on the couch beside the chair.

" You sound like my science teacher. Guess what, shes wrong, and she wore a thong. You are a male science teacher who is wrong and wears a thong. The ink in this pen isn't as potent as you think. Plus it's a sharpie. Technically not ink." I muttered, drawing random designs on my hand.

He gave a low growl, then stopped." What the hell is a 'sharpie?'" He looked up from his literature to look at me.

" Sharpie is the name of a company who makes permanent markers." I answered, putting the cat on the marker, taking out a red pen, coloring certain things.

"... You're weird." He mumbled and looked at his book.

" Damn right I am. I'm fucking insane, bitch." I rolled my eyes, looking around." The fuck is up with you and the color blue? Its disturbing..." I sighed.

" Shut up." he said, continuing to read.

**I did actually have a teacher who did that. She bent over in 6th hour (not my class) and there was a thong clearly in**

**between some things**

**that poor teacher**

**I hated her.**

**She didnt like me either.**

**Bye *wave* **

**new chapter sooner or later.**


End file.
